Mamihlapinatapai
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: ¡¿Q-qué! ¿Apetitosa? El rostro de Ichigo ardió con furia cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba, excitado, mirando a Rukia como a un pedazo de carne deliciosamente cocido. IchiRuki Oneshot. ¡Feliz primer añito Stop Rain Foro! :D


No importa cuánto me gustaría dibujar tan bien como **él**, pero hasta un niño de kínder dibuja mejor que yo D: Así que no, ni el manga **Bleach** ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece a mi, sino al magnífico **Tite Kubo**. Yo sé que algún día me enseñarás a dibujar, dear Tite (?).

**¡Advertencia!** Este fanfic NO contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, pero sí insinuaciones (lime). Me detuve de usar palabras fuertes, pero es bastante obvio lo que sucede así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias, no la leas y cierra la ventana. Muchas gracias (: Ah, y tal vez un poco de OoC... No estoy segura de ello.

Mis notas abajo, hope you like it ^u^

* * *

**Capítulo único: Mamihlapinatapai.  
**

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

_"Maldición, bésala ya."_

_"No seas tonta, ve y bésalo de una estúpida vez."_

Rukia bajó los ojos, sonrojada y sorprendida por pensar cosas tales.

_"¿No ves lo guapa que se ve toda sonrojada? Lo está deseando, te está provocando."_

Esa molesta voz, que no pertenecía a su hollow interior como él muy bien sabía, estaba poniendo de los nervios a Ichigo. Que te calles, seas lo que seas.

Con un disimulado suspiro, el pelinaranjo se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las colchas, mandando su cuaderno de matemáticas a volar por los aires junto a unos lápices y biromes. Necesitaba sacar de su campo visual a la morena, o sus hormonas (de las que Isshin Kurosaki estaría orgulloso) lo traicionarían de nuevo y eso sería completamente vergonzoso.

_"Anda, shinigami boba, si está recostado será más fácil. Te le subes encima y ya."_

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿De dónde salían esa clase de pensamientos, esa clase de imágenes que no podía sacar de su cabeza? ¡El mundo humano estaba trastornándola! Todo cuanto su consciencia quería era que el chico ese que reposaba sobre la cama se girara de lado para ver su rostro y su bien formado torso. "_Estás perdiendo el juicio, Rukia"_ pensó la morena, acomodándose mejor dentro del armario en donde leía el último manga que había adquirido. Sus piernas colgaban fuera del mueble, balanceándose suavemente y para Ichigo, quien no podía sacarles la mirada de reojo, era inevitable preguntarse cómo podían verse tan increíbles y largas siendo la enana su dueña.

Ambos estaban tan tensos que dieron un salto al oír la voz de Yuzu llamándoles.

─¡La cena está lista, Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan!

Con el alivio manando de sus poros, ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto y prácticamente intentaron volar hacia la puerta para huir de aquella incómoda situación.

Lo intentaron.

─Ouch, enana, quita... ─el sustituto se quedó sin aliento. En su desesperada escapada, Ichigo llegó a la puerta de su habitación justo detrás de Rukia, pero por obra de algún malvado ente superior, había dado en pisar los lápices previamente arrojados al aire. Como resultado, perdió el equilibrio, y lo más próximo para apoyar su mano y evitar la caída fue la dichosa puerta. Cerrándola mientras la morena intentaba abrirla. Apresando su diminuto cuerpo entre la madera y él mismo.

─I-chi... go... ─farfulló la chica, su espalda llena de temblores y su estómago, antes hambriento, de mariposas. Lejos de aplastarla, el peso del chico contra su cuerpo era extrañamente electrizante, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa le cosquilleara incesantemente.

─Ru-Rukia... L-lo sien... ─el pelinaranjo no pudo articular más palabras, mientras la menuda shinigami se giraba con torpeza bajo la jaula de sus fuertes brazos. El roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, aún a pesar de las ropas, causó una extraña pero placentera, y sobre todo nueva para él, sensación. Su cuerpo entero vibró, y un sofocante calor lo recorrió de pronto, aunque el sustituto sólo pudo realmente sentirlo en la zona de su estómago y más abajo.

Y para colmo, Rukia se veía impresionantemente apetitosa.

...

¡¿Q-qué? ¿Apetitosa? El rostro de Ichigo ardió con furia cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba, excitado, mirando a Rukia como a un pedazo de carne deliciosamente cocido. Demasiado para su salud física y mental. A una velocidad de vértigo, retrocedió lo justo para que entre ellos corriera algo de aire.

Rukia estaba helada, con la mirada gacha y las mejillas dulcemente coloreadas. ¿Qué había sido ese loco impulso de darse vuelta hacia él? Ella sabía que si el pelinaranjo no se hubiera apartado, lo habría besado casi sin darse cuenta. Dudosa, levantó los ojos y descubrió que el chico tenía la mirada clavada en ella, y no precisamente con inocencia.

Sus miradas de cruzaron de nuevo. El miedo y el deseo derrochado por ambas miradas eran enormes.

_"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_

_"¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?"_

Un paso hacia ella, un paso hacia él. Un suave suspiro femenino y el glorioso sonido de dos bocas al unirse en un fogoso beso. Las manos de Rukia se hundieron en el cabello del pelinaranjo, obligándolo a mantenerse inclinado para no cortar el beso incluso aunque ella estuviera sobre las puntas de sus pies. Ichigo sostuvo con fuerza la estrecha cintura de la chica, y cuando el cuello empezó a pasarle factura por estar en una posición tan incómoda, se limitó a alzar a la menuda shinigami como si no pesara más de dos o tres kilos. Ni lerda ni perezosa, Rukia enroscó sus piernas en su cintura.

_"¿Lo ves? No era tan terrible"_ se mofó la consciencia de Ichigo, aprovechando el estado de atontamiento del muchacho. Los pensamientos escandalizados de pelinaranjo eran intermitentes, como si estuviera quedándose sin baterías, hasta que dejaron de oírse por completo.

Con pasos torpes pero decididos, avanzó hasta apoyar la espalda de la shinigami contra la pared junto a la puerta. Rukia jadeó al sentirse apresada de nuevo, y lo poco que quedaba de noble en su mente se esfumó llevándose todo pensamiento que fuera en contra de aquellas cosas geniales que Ichigo le hacía sentir. Sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas jugando una violenta batalla en la cual no habría ganador, y sus manos recorriendo, saboreando y marcando como propiedad del otro sus cuerpos. Ichigo sentía que explotaría si no tenía más, los dedos de Rukia masajeando y arañando su nuca y tirando de su pelo lo volvían loco, mientras sus grandes y varoniles manos se saciaban de todo el pequeño torso de la shinigami.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo quemar sus pulmones, Ichigo se apartó de la boca de la morena, pero lejos de verse satisfecho, comenzó a vagar por el cuello de ella, besando, mordiendo y saboreando su tersa piel.

─I-Ich-chigo... ─gimió Rukia, jadeando de placer. Las mordidas le provocaban todo menos dolor, y un nuevo, extraño y delicioso calor empezaba a extenderse por su zona abdominal y el nacimiento de sus piernas. La morena no tenía idea de qué podía significar aquello, pero estaba segura de que era algo bueno. De otra forma, no se estaría sintiendo tan dichosamente bien. Ya no era tan ingenua como para desconocer lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante, pero si como para no tener la más mínima noción sobre relaciones sexuales.

Sin poder evitarlo, las caderas de Ichigo se agitaron hacia adelante, rozando su dolorosa y creciente erección contra una de las piernas de Rukia, que habían resbalado de su cintura hasta el hueso de su cadera. El pelinaranjo gimió contra la piel que besaba, y Rukia soltó una estrangulada versión de su nombre.

─¡Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan! La cena se enfr...

La aguda vocecita de Yuzu la precedió por apenas un segundo. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que a ambos shinigami les heló la sangre, congelándolos tal cual estaban.

─...

Pálido como la misma muerte, Ichigo giró el rostro lentamente hacia la puerta y miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a su hermanita menor, por debajo del mentón de Rukia. Ella también giró la cabeza, tan enrojecida que casi echaba humo.

La niña los miró en silencio, con la boca y los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

─Yuzu, yo... ¡Po-podemos explicar esto! ─farfulló el azorado muchacho, mientras Rukia lo soltaba y se ponía de pie. La niña lo detuvo alzando una mano.

─No... No es necesario, Ichi-nii ─murmuró aún en shock. Era demasiado para su ya no tan inocente mente. Gracias a Dios, ambos estaban vestidos.

─Por favor, no le digas al viejo ─imploró Ichigo. Se veía realmente aterrado de que su progenitor se enterara de aquello.

─S-si ─Los ojos de Yuzu seguían extrañamente fuera de foco cuando salió con un inusual golpe seco.

Ichigo suspiró con alivio tras un momento de silencio. Sólo había sido Yuzu. Rukia no contestó, pues seguía helada. No sabía si era el hecho de que los hubieran pescado en tan comprometedora situación, o simplemente haberse visto _envuelta_ en ella.

Ante el silencio, el pelinaranjo se volteó para mirarla y al instante entendió lo ridículo y vergonzoso del momento, enrojeciendo violentamente al instante. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanto deseo por la enana? ¿Y desde cuando ella besaba tan bien? La sangre le hirvió al considerar la idea de la práctica que debía de tener en aquel campo, y apretó los dientes para controlar esos irracionales... ¿celos? No, no era eso. Si fueran celos, significaría que lo suyo con la morena era algo más que la simple amistad que mantenían, lo cual no era cierto, era _imposible_.

─Ya di algo, Ichigo. No... No voy a fingir que nosotros no... ─dijo de pronto Rukia, y su voz se apagó al final de la frase dejándola inconclusa.

─Oh, sí. Claro que fingiremos que no... ─contestó con brusquedad el sustituto, pero se silenció al notar el cambio en la expresión de la Kuchiki. Los ojos de Rukia mostraron un latigazo de dolor, rápidamente oculto tras un velo de frialdad e indiferencia.

¡Ay no, Dios! ¿Es que acaso ella no quería olvidar aquel beso? Ichigo frunció aún más de lo acostumbrado su ceño y se mesó los cabellos con desesperación. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Primero, estaba aquel inexplicable y casi incontenible deseo carnal que la morena despertaba súbitamente en él. Segundo, la indescriptible sensación que le asaltaba al poseer sus labios. Y por último, aquel estúpido y completamente sin sentido deseo de hacer trizas a cualquiera que osara herirla, quitándole sus tristezas y cuidándola de todo mal.

Tal vez porque era un hombre bastante inepto en cuanto a palabras se tratase fue que actuó sin preguntar. Ni a ella ni a él mismo en realidad.

Y de pronto, Rukia se vio acorralada de nuevo entre Ichigo y la pared, con la insistente boca del muchacho juntándose repetidamente a la suya, y sus inquietas manos acariciando su rostro y su cuello. Sus ojos avellana se clavaron en los violeta y una breve comunicación sin palabras surcó el diminuto espacio entre ellos. Como siempre, una mirada bastaba para entenderse.

Con un suspiro, la morena cerró los ojos y se entregó a su compañero de batallas, volviendo a enredar sus dedos entre el cabello anaranjado. Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al sentir todas y cada una de las defensas de la shinigami yéndose por los suelos, y se apresuró a continuar con el entusiasta beso tal y como lo habían dejado antes de la interrupción de su hermana. Según sus cálculos, aún tenían unos minutos hasta que su padre notase algo extraño en la pequeña Yuzu y...

La puerta salió volando, dejando un hueco astillado en el umbral.

─¡AL FIN, HIJO MÍO, HA LLEGADO TU HORA!

* * *

**(*) Datos:**

La palabra **Mamihlapinatapai** no es una invención mía, sino una palabra de la lengua de los indígenas nativos de mi querida Patagonia Argentina, más precisamente de la provincia de Tierra del Fuego. Fue listada en el Libro Guinness de los Récords como la "palabra más concisa del mundo", y es considerada como uno de los términos más difíciles para traducir.

Describe _"una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar"_.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Ahora se entiende porqué elegí un término tan complicado y desconocido para titular el fanfic? Gracias a un trabajo práctico que hacía mi hermana conocí la palabra, y de inmediato pensé en ellos y en esta historia. Creo que la desarrollé bien XD Lo siento si me quedó algo OoC en alguna parte, me cuesta bastante controlar estos dos personajes sin importar cuánto haya escrito sobre ellos D:

**Este fanfic está dedicado al hermosisísimo foro StopRain, mi comunidad Ichiruki favorita :3 Porque hoy mismo, 15 de diciembre, ¡están cumpliendo su primer año de vida! Lo escribí con mucho amor para tods ustedes, chicas del staff, users y visitantes no-registrados(?) So, espero que les haya gustado ^u^ Gracias por dejarme formar parte de la bella familia que se formó ahí, entre los delirios y el fangirleo sin límites 3 Las amo!**

Gracias a todos los que hayan leído y llegado hasta aquí (:

Rocio ~


End file.
